ethariaregionfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Ruotsaland
Ruotsaland, officially the Republic of Ruotsaland, is a country bordering the northern Medietas Sea to the south and southeast, Kanidorikan Lapeenkoski to the southwest, Noremacia to the east, and Laernjorn to the north. The capital and largest city is Helsingfors. Other major cities are Mariehamn, Pohjanmaa, Turku, and Björneskog. Ruotsaland's population is 35 million (as of 2019), the majority of whom live in the cities along the coastal regions of the nation flanked from the interior by valleys of incredibly fertile, silty soil. 79% of the population of Ruotsa speak Kjönsvian as their first language, a language with heavy relation to Hvidovian spoken within the Northern Germanic portion of the modern Kanadorikan Empire. Kjönsvian is also somewhat related to the common language of The Republic of Benagash and the Ninhunidan Empire, Ninhundish, although more tenuously than the former. In addition, 13% of the nation speaks the Ruotish dialect of Hameentrish as its first language, which despite its noted differences, shares immense intelligibility with the Hameentrish spoken within the nation's southernly neighbour, the Kanidorikan Lapeenkoski of the Kanadorikan Empire. 6% of the population speaks Eastern Estlandic as their first language, a language incredibly similar to Hameentrish and was officially recognised to have been a divergent version of Hameentrish until very recently, when it became a recognised minority language in 2011. Asaamakla, a language also very similar to Hameentrish and Eastern Estlandic, is spoken natively by 2% of the population and was only recently recognised as a minority language, in 2018. Ruotsaland is a unitary parliamentary democracy of 8 regions divided furthermore into 201 municipality regions with equal population sizes for parliamentary elections anywhere from every 4 to 5 years. Over 12 million people live in the Greater Helsingfors metropolitan area, with just under 9 million people living within the city proper. This is followed in population, in declining order, by Mariehamn (3 million within the city proper), Pohjanmaa (2 million within city proper), Turku (1.4 million within city proper), and Björneskog (900,000 within city proper). The first Germanic-speaking settlers to the area known now as Ruotsaland are believed to have come from the northerly island of Eyjan as fishermen and sailors looking for better fishing waters and to find more land at approximately the 7th century BCE, island-hopping and following the coast until they found the area that became Ruotsaland. Hameentrish-speaking tribes, believed to have migrated from somewhere within the modern day Kanidorikan Lapeenkoski, as well as the heartland region of Anphilos, lived within small numbers in the area, and were the first to coin the term of Ruotsi/Ruotsa, indicating their enviable ability to sail and navigate within the rocky areas. This term later became used for the mixed group between Kjönsvian speakers and Hameentrish speakers that make up Ruotsaland today. The first united state under the name Ruotsaland became the United Kingdom of Ruotsaland, founded in 1233 by King Olav Riksfreda Vaasa upon his marriage to the princess-turnt-Queen Minja Margreta-Vaasa of the Hameentrish-speaking United Tribes of Hamilaina. This union, and the future rulers beginning with their union, meshed the interests of both linguistic groups in harmony that is still maintained today. An absolute monarchy until 1713, with extensive modernisation measures done to the workings of the state resulting in an agreement for a constitutional monarchy, the institution of the monarchy was dissolved entirely in 1850 with the founding of the Republic of Ruotsaland, with changes to the system since forming the groundwork of political, economic, and military adaptation through modern Ruotsi history. Geography Natural Geography Ruotsaland is located entirely within the northernly boreal forests of Anphilos, with considerable parts of the country still in the modern day being covered by forested regions, albeit to a much smaller density from which was once present. Located primarily in the interior portions of the nation, spots of forest still exist in the historically most populated areas of the country and are often protected spots as nature preserves. In the northernmost reaches of the country lies Saimen-Asaa Forest, a super-forest named such due to Saimensö, the largest lake in Ruotsaland, being located in this forest, combined with mention of the local Asaamakla-speaking peoples who have lived in the region for centuries and who have advocated for its protection with the Ruotsi government until 1988, when it was granted full protections by the Asaamakla Protections Act of 1988. Separated from them by river valleys, the sourthernmost super-forest of Ruotsaland, Sviarskog, holds both the largest population of the two super-forests due in large part to the presence of the city of Turku within the forest, as well as nearly double the surface area of Saimen-Asaa Forest. Smaller forests exist within Ruotsaland as well, dotted across the south nearest the coast, including the Mannerheim Forest, Pohjanmaa Forest, and Gyllenhaalsskog, all of which have expanded due to the rising consciousness in environmental issues in the modern day. Due to the habit of the Ruotsi throughout history to be primarily an agrarian population, supporting the growth of vast amounts of grains and the raising of livestock, forest-land which once existed has been cleared to make room for this lifestyle for countless generations. As a result, the land historically farmed has developed into a biome all its own, where fertile lowlands that are regularly kept free of trees and other wild growth have been exposed and tilled. These locations are found primarily centering around the larger cities of Ruotsaland, found mostly along the coast. Naturally occurring lowlands exist between the two super-forests of Sviarskog and the Saimen-Asaa Forest, with the westernmost of the two being Höjflods Dal and the easternmost being Lågflods Dal, both places which have seen considerable farming activity alongside the Höjflod and Lågflod respecitvely. These two rivers, within the highlands of the country, join together to form the Storflod, which winds across the country before it dumps out into the Medietas Sea from its main discharge point found at the base of the Pohjonmaa Peninsula. A major divergence to the Storflod, Åbosflod, takes a shorter route to discharge, arriving relatively close to the major city of Turku. Unrelated to the flows of the Storflod, Kungensflod begins in the mountains due directly north of Helsingfors, and winds down until arriving at its discharge point, next to the capital. Ruotsaland has considerable mountain ranges found within its borders, many of which formulate the basis of political borders with other nations near Ruotsaland. The Selkäbergene mountain range is both the westernmost and most extensive mountain range for which at least some of it is located within Ruotsaland. Stretching well into the Saimen-Aasa Forest in the north and east, and south and west extensively into the interior of Anphilos, it is possibly the most extensive single mountain range on the entire continent, but with a notable passage point relatively close to the city of Björneskog. In the southern areas of the range, it is bordered by the Lapeenkoski Mountains to form the Turku Corridor going east-to-west, spitting out in the central parts of the continent. The Ruotsi-Macian Mountains form Ruotsaland's border with Noremacia on its eastern side, and are the easternmost mountains in the nation. More dense than Selkäbergene, these mountains must be either sailed around, with Mariehamn being the closest city within Ruotsaland to them, or traversed around, going through Lågflods Dal as the easiest way to end up within the southern portion of the nation. Finally, the Ukkotorbergene mountain range, splitting Höjflods Dal and Lågflods Dal from each other, are entirely contained within Ruotsaland and have, historically, been a holy region to both Ásatrú and Ukkovala worshippers, leading the entire range to be declared a site of cultural importance in 1979. Political Geography The capital of the Republic of Ruotsaland is Helsingfors, which also is the largest city in the entire country, with 12 million living within the greater metropolitan area of the city. Located in the similarly named Helsingforsfjord, it serves as the location of the functions of government, where the Riksdag is located and where the Prime Minister lives, in the Executive Palace of the Republic of Ruotsaland. The headquarters for the Army of Ruotsaland is located in the city. As the capital, it also serves as a huge economic hub for international trade and innovations in the goods and services industry, with many corporations, such as Spisto and ÅKA, having their headquarters within the city. Government-led public services, such as the state-run locomotive service, RSB, finding its headquarters in the city as well. Most diplomatic missions done by Ruotsaland are located in Helsingfors. The second biggest city in Ruotsaland, Mariehamn, is located on the easternmost end of Ruotsaland on the mainland, and serves as both an important port for international trade and the primary intake station for immigration and customs for the entire nation. Culturally, it is considered one of the most important places for the development and proliferation of the Kjönsvian language, as it is here where the Global Kjönsvian Council (Globalakjönsviskarådet) is located, and Mariehamn University is considered as one of the best schools in the world to study Kjönsvian and the other Germanic languages of the world. Pohjanmaa, the third biggest city, sits on a peninsula that give the city a generally great strategic position for naval affairs. As such, the Navy of Ruotsaland has its largest fleet located in this city, as well as Pohjanmaa being an exceptionally great stopover point for cruise ships and yachts travelling on the continent or even internationally. The Pohjanmaa Forest, which connects the city to the rest of the mainland, is a notable nature preserve which allows for most biologists to find some of the largest fauna within Ruotsaland with relative ease, especially the Northern Lion, the national animal. Similar in status to Mariehamn, Turku in the far west, the fourth largest city, is considered one of the best places in the world to study Hameentrish, as Turku University is located in a very powerful location to learn the language, as well as others like it, such as Eastern Estlandic and Asaamakla. Due to its location on the border with Kanidorikan Lapeenkoski, the academic life within Turku in studying these languages are second to none. Besides the academic, Turku offers an active nightlife, being a notable global location for gambling and legal drug use for cannibis, which are a hit on the continent with young people from all over. However, despite the rosy picture, international incidents have happened that have encouraged police to crack down on the gaiety, with more than a few young foreign nationals from Kanidorikan Lapeenkoski studying at the university, or simply visiting, being found attempting to smuggle some of their drugs they bought in Turku over the Kanidorikan-Ruotsi border, among other things. As a result, both Ruotsi and Kanadorikan police have checkpoints on the border to examine people attempting passage into Kanadorika with such contraband. The fifth largest city, and the only one in the top 5 cities within Ruotsaland to have no coastal access, is Björneskog, located near to the singular passage point in the Selkäbergene range, which has been a large reason to its astonishing growth. An area surrounded by natural forests for most of its history, Björneskog acquires a lot of its tourist traffic and revenue from its traditional way of life that the residents have learnt to commercialise to great success. From the forging for sale of custom kvinnörshugts to guided forest expeditions to teach eager tourists the way people used to survive out in the unforgiving forests of inner Ruotsaland, Björneskog is for all intents and purposes the de facto capital of the wilderness in the nation. Due to the wild persona of the city and its region, many coastal Ruotsa have summer homes within the vicinity, avoiding the brutal snowy environment of winter in the region, but enjoying the bounty of summer's beauty in the area. History during its period of absolutism (1233-1713)]] Write here. during its period of modernisation under a new constitutional monarchy (1713-1850), then later, the formation of the Republic (1850-present)|153x153px]] Politics Structure of Government Executive The executive arm of the government is led by the Prime Minister, who is both the Head of Government and the Head of State of the Republic of Ruotsaland. Due to the nature of the job, their position is equatable to the State Department or Ministry of State in other nations. For other roles, the Prime Minister will select members elected into the Riksdag who will fulfill roles in the Executive Council in the various, specialised affairs of state. These include the positions of Minister to the following: * Ministry of Finance and Commerce * Ministry of Defence * Ministry of Public Health * Ministry of Foreign Affairs * Ministry of Transportation * Ministry of Education * Ministry of Culture The current Prime Minister, as of 2019, is Pia Bergström of the party Socialdemokraterna, beginning her rule in 2010. Legislature The legislature of the Republic of Ruotsaland is the Riksdag, also known as the Eduskunta. The central body of the Ruotsi government, the Riksdag is filled of members belonging to multiple parties who ally in a coalition system in order to convey united ideological lean and foster debate on the parliamentary floor. The current makeup of the Riksdag is between 3 coalitions and one party which is unaffiliated with any coalition. The parties with their respective parties, from left to right in the chamber, is as follows (with their coalition leader bolded): * Progressiva Ruotsaland (Ruotsaland for Progress) ** Kommunisterna ** Arbete Och Frihet ** Socialdemokraterna ** Hamilaina Puolue ** Eestilandi Erakond * Fria Människor (Nonaligned Coalition) ** Alternativa ** Demokratiska-Libertarianerna * Ruotsa för Tradition Och Frihet (Ruotsa for Tradition and Freedom) ** Liberala Partiet ** Branschpartiet ** Ruotsademokraterna ** Nya Borgerliga * Unaffiliated Party(ies) ** Blod Och Järn Economy Write here. Demographics Write here. Culture Write here. Category:Nations